


Shiro Finds a Parking Spot

by MissyMeghan3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMeghan3/pseuds/MissyMeghan3
Summary: ^^^ Name says it all ^^^If all the scene with Shiro in it from the episode "Space Mall" were replaced with him trying to find a parking spot.This isn't a fanfiction, it's more of an Idea Journal for an Animatic I want to create on Youtube at some point.The first chapter is me breaking down how long the animatic would be if I just replaced all Shiro's scenes in that episode with him trying to find a parking spot. So... a lot of basic math is being done in the first chapter.The next one should have a bit more context.





	Shiro Finds a Parking Spot

Breaking down season 2 episode 7 “Space Mall”  
My Mission: to remove all Shiro’s Cosmic Realm Adventures and replace it with him trying to find a parking spot at the mall.

Time stamps from Netflix:  
20:40 - 20:31  
1240 - 1231 = 9  
(This is him telling the princess what he’s going to be doing this episode,  
this is extra 9 seconds is either added to other scenes or taken out entirely.) 

17:45 - 16:50  
1065 - 1010 = 55

13:13 - 12:30  
793 - 750 = 43

8:23 - 7:14  
503 - 434 = 69

6:16 - 4:32  
385 - 272 = 113

1:33 - 0:48  
93 - 48 = 45  
(the ending would be different if he had driven them to the mall)  
(I left the princess in the castle with the mice show, but now I wonder if that’s fair to her… not my problem)

 

9+55+43+69+113+45=334 divided by 60 = 5:57

 

nearly a 6 minute Animatic  
(not gonna happen)

 

I suppose I could do 3 minutes, but that still might hurt me.  
2 minutes (plus maybe 30-45 secs) is a maximum, but it can’t replace all Shiro’s scenes in “Space Mall”

 

Verdict: I can’t do it. The animatic would be too long. 

 

However, I suppose I could write something up and make an animatic out of my favorite parts. Problem with writing is I’m not a very good writer. I have plenty of ideas but I suck at expressing them to other people. Either that or I forget to allow things to be unrealistic and I logic everything to the point it’s not fun anymore. 

You know, I ramble or over explain, come up with too much lore and it becomes dull to read. I dunno how I could mess up shire trying to find a parking spot, but … I might. 

I shouldn’t talk myself out of it. It could be tons of fun! I should try to write it down if I can find the time. That’s another problem, I don’t have much time to be doing fan-projects when I’m a college student. Yet another reason why I’m not doing a 6 minute animatic that no art student in there right mind would piece together. 

 

You may see updates on this project in the future, I’ll try to keep it all in this story unit. So I guess you can consider this fanfic as more of an Idea Journal for this project I wanna do.


End file.
